


The Right Moment

by superyuui



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confession, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superyuui/pseuds/superyuui
Summary: Kurogane just wants to tell his boyfriend that he loves him, but finding the right time is easier said than done.





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m sure this was on (one of my many) tumblr blogs but I can’t find it anywhere apart from the notes on my phone so maybe I didn’t post it anywhere at all??? The WIP is at least a year old and I’m quite pleased with it still so it’s time someone else read it too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Kurogane was not the kind of man that liked to make a big production out of things. He was the sort of person who spent his own birthdays quietly, with a six pack, a takeaway, and whatever sport was on the TV. Getting a promotion at work was celebrated with a satisfied nod and a late night, and celebrating other people's milestones usually resulted in him taking up residence at the bar and staring down anyone who looked like they might approach him for conversation.

All the same, Kurogane figured that if there was anything important to him that he wanted to make a big deal of, he would do it.  

Telling his boyfriend that he had fallen in love with him fit snugly into that category.

Unfortunately, finding the right moment - even _creating_ the right moment - was not going well for him at all. The nice morning walk in the countryside had been ruined by miles of tailing traffic. A relaxing afternoon in the city had gone well, until they had been verbally accosted by a group of people who were apparently deeply offended that two grown men were holding hands, which rather effectively killed the pleasant mood they had been in. The fancy restaurant that Kurogane had waited weeks for reservations for had caught fire, for god's sake. He was close to just sending it to Fai in a text. 

_"Could you bring the wine? Thanks, love you."_  

Kurogane scowled and stirred the frying pan full of food in front of him. It had been gnawing at him for far too long, now. Too many times had he caught himself about to blurt the words out without caution and without ceremony, too many times had he almost thrown the words at Fai as if they were not important. 

All the agonising was giving him a headache.  

"Everything okay?" Fai asked, appearing at his side, his hand on Kurogane’s back, "usually you're swearing at something by now.”

"Yeah," Kurogane sighed, letting Fai nudge him out of the way and take over at the hob, "big case at work.” he offered by way of explanation. Hey, it wasn't a total lie. 

Fai _hmmed_ lightly, pulling his hair out of the way and into a little ponytail. His sweater sleeves were pushed up over his elbows and there was a smudge of ink on his wrist, and Kurogane fought the urge to sod the dinner and ravish the man where they stood in his tiny kitchen. 

As he watched Fai work, with rain lashing at the windows and a soft smile at the corner of his mouth, Kurogane conceded that, while it was mundane, maybe this moment was perfect enough. Reaching forward to flick the hob off, he felt the drop in his belly and the pounding of his heart. He caught Fai's curious expression and wondered if he could feel it too, the sense that there was this moment and then the entire future and the infinite possibilities in between.

"What are you doing?" Fai asked, part bewildered and part amused, as Kurogane tucked flyaway blonde hair behind his ear. Kurogane kissed him, because he wanted to, because he was nervous, and because he couldn't resist. Fai's mischievous mouth grinned, and slim fingertips played with the soft hair at the nape of Kurogane's neck. Kurogane pulled away but kept their foreheads together, and couldn't hear whatever Fai was saying against the roaring of his blood in his ears.

"I love you," he said simply, barely more than an awed whisper. Emotions raced through Fai's expression, but the smile lingered, and grew.

"Yeah?" 

Kurogane nodded once, tearing himself away but only to see Fai's face in full. His cheeks were rosy under translucent skin, and his fingers trembled at Kurogane's collar.

"I'm really glad," Fai breathed, eyes bright, laughing shakily, "I thought you'd never say it," 

"Took me long enough, huh?"

Fai was still grinning - the greatest thing Kurogane had ever seen - when he pulled him down into another kiss. 

"Something like that.”


End file.
